A known vehicle may be equipped with a transmission device coupled with a crankshaft of an engine to transmit output power of the engine. Such a transmission device, in general, includes a gear mechanism to reduce rotation speed of the crankshaft at a predetermined gear ratio and to manipulate output torque of the transmission. The transmission device contains working fluid such as lubricant fluid and/or torque converter fluid. For example, in a cold climate, such working fluid in the transmission device may be cold and may have high viscosity. It may be desirable to warm up working fluid in the transmission device quickly to reduce viscosity of working fluid immediately after ignition of an engine of a vehicle. In addition, it may be also desirable to warm up working fluid in the engine quickly immediately after ignition of the engine.